Change of Fate
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: A change in the dining hall scene after the first challenge, someone actually steps in to defend Ezekiel and convinces everyone that Ezekiel doesn't understand how modern society works. Will Ezekiel still be eliminated because of his rude comments? Part of the 'Total Drama Underdog' saga.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything within the Total Drama franchise.

Change of Fate

"I just don't get why we lost. The Gophers are the ones with six girls." The entire Bass table, even some of the Gophers at the other table, gasped as they heard Ezekiel speak.

Bridgette and Eva stomped over to him. "What did you say?" Bridgette asked angrily.

"Yeah what about us girls?" Eva demanded.

Ezekiel answered. "Guys are better at sports and stuff than girls are." Girls all around the Bass table gasped again, some glared at him afterwards.

Geoff, not actually believing the statement, laughed. "Man, he didn't just say that."

In despite of the glares and other looks he was receiving from the rest of the Bass, Ezekiel continued further. "My dad told me to look out for the girls and help them keep up."

That did it for Eva. She locked her hands around the prairie teen's throat, intending to strangle him. "You think we need help?" She asked, applying pressure to her threat to mess him up.

Seeing things might turn uglier than they were earlier, Geoff stepped in. "Woah, let's all chill. No need to pummel anybody." Feeling like her threat to beat up the teen got through to him, Eva unceremoniously dropped Ezekiel onto the mess hall floor. "Besides, it's not like he thinks guys are supposed to be smarter too?"

Having gotten back on his feet, Ezekiel answered Geoff's question. "But they are." Girls all around gasped again and started to get even madder.

"That's it, I'm going to throttle this little twerp!" Eva roared.

As she moved in to make good on her threat for real this time, Geoff stepped in between her and Ezekiel. "Dudette, hold up! There's clearly a misunderstanding here." He turned to Ezekiel. "Dude, why do you even think that?"

"It's what I was taught growing up, eh. My dad told me that girls were meant to take care of home while the guys do the work. My mom does all the stuff in the house so I thought my dad was right."

Harold then stepped in. "Well your parents sound very old-fashioned. That's what life was like last century but times have changed. Girls can do whatever a guy can do, trust me. I've met girls as tough as Eva or as athletic as Bridgette."

"Really? Now I'm really confused, eh. I don't know who's right. My dad or you guys?"

"Dude, hate to break it to you but your parents taught you stuff that's totally out of date." Geoff said as he put a hand on Ezekiel's shoulder. Then he gestured to everyone else. "See guys, he's misunderstood. Chris did say he doesn't get out much so he doesn't know how things work."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Chris did mention something about that. And Ezekiel did actually look up when Chris said 'what's up'." Bridgette recalled.

Harold pushed his glasses back up against his nose. "He clearly hasn't interacted with other people his own age and isn't knowledgeable in social lingo." He observed.

Then Eva huffed. "Fine," she looked to Ezekiel. "You got lucky, farm boy. If I hear you say anything like that again, I'll deck you." Eva then stomped away from the scene.

After Eva left, Bridgette turned to Ezekiel sheepishly. "Sorry about getting all in your face about that. I had no idea just how misunderstood you were."

"It's okay," Ezekiel said. "I get it now, eh. I guess this time my parents were wrong." He chuckled at the thought of his parents being wrong for once.

Geoff then wrapped his arm around Ezekiel's shoulder. "Dude, while we're here, we've got a lot to teach you about the real world. Come on, let's go get a head start before someone gets voted off." The party boy led Ezekiel out of the mess hall to teach him about today's society. Wanting to be some help to Ezekiel since they had sort of become friends during the first challenge, Harold followed them out.

"I'd better go with them to make sure everything is right." Bridgette mused as she quickly left to join them.

Courtney called after her. "Wait! We still haven't figured out who's going home tonight!"

(Campfire Ceremony)

The eleven Killer Bass members sat at the campfire, having cast their votes. They waited anxiously to see who had gotten voted off. Ezekiel, after having a quick lesson about the world outside of his farm, sat with Harold and Tyler. Soon Chris appeared with a plate holding marshmallows.

"Hello, Bass! Surprised to be here first? Now the elimination ceremony is simple, if your name is called you get a marshmallow. If your name is not called that means you've been voted off and will have to head down to the Boat of Losers." Chris explained, gesturing to the boat down by the dock. "Then you can't come back, ever. So let's get this started." Chris then began to call names.

"Geoff, Duncan, Bridgette, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Tyler, Harold, you all are safe." Each camper went up to claim a marshmallow. Ezekiel and Courtney remained without marshmallows with only one still sitting on Chris's plate. "Ezekiel, I've heard you made some pretty nasty comments at dinner today. Not a good way to start off, dude. Remember what I told you about not saying too much?" Ezekiel nodded in shame and lowered his head in case anybody was looking at him. "Courtney, people aren't agreeing with your methods as leader of the team. Maybe take it down a notch." Courtney gaped at what Chris said and angrily eyed her teammates for disagreeing with her as leader. "The last marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Ezekiel!" The prairie teen sighed in relief and claimed his marshmallow.

On the other hand, Courtney had a fit over this. "What! Have you all lost it? You kept him over me? Do you not remember the comments he made a few hours ago?!"

"Some of us actually move on, Courtney. Gosh!" Harold responded.

"This is ridiculous! You can't vote me off first! Without me, this team will crumble!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're superior to every other contestant here, yeah, yeah. Just get down to the boat." Chris said, pointing down to the dock.

Not liking the situation one bit, Courtney furiously marched down the dock. "You're all making a huge mistake, you'll regret this." She mentioned to her former teammates as she passed them.

As they watched, Ezekiel looked to his teammates. "So, you guys really voted her off rather than me? But I thought I was in trouble with you guys about earlier, eh."

"You didn't know any better." Katie replied.

"Yeah," Sadie agreed. "Forgive and forget. Courtney was like really bossy today and nobody likes it when someone's trying to tell everybody what to do." She reasoned.

"Thanks, eh. I promise from now on that I'll believe guys and girls are both great at everything."

Bridgette nodded her head. "Now that's what I like to hear."

"Come on, guys, let's go back to the cabin." DJ suggested. Everyone agreed and reluctantly walked past the Gophers' new hot tube where the Gophers were having a little victory party.

"You see," Geoff pointed out to Ezekiel. "That's what a real world party is like." Ezekiel nodded in understanding.

He was glad someone helped him the way they did otherwise he wouldn't have learned that his parents were wrong and he would have everyone hating him. He was lucky fate had been good to him.


End file.
